Crazy Little Thing Called Love
Crazy Little Thing Called Love is a song originally by Queen. It was sung by Freddie Weathers in the first episode of Season One, In The Beginning. When The Unitards - the glee club at Jackson High - is running low on members, auditions are held in which new members who want to be a part of the club audition, and, if good enough, are accepted into the club. In the choir room, Harmony yells at The Unitards for not being able to gather anyone to audition, unlike herself, who found an auditionee in Terri. Jesse comes "rushing into the room like a cyclone". He makes the glee clubbers aware that there are two students wanting to audition. They visit the auditorium, where the two students waited patiently. Harmony questions who Freddie is, and he tells her his name. After Terri's audition song of This Love, Freddie auditions with Crazy Little Thing Called Love. Some of his male friends from other schools came to sing back-up vocals. When the song finished, much to Freddie's dismay, Jesse wasn't impressed with the song, although Harmony insisted he should be allowed to join, but Jesse still disagreed. Later, in the third episode of the first season, Preparation Begins, Freddie is finally welcomed into The Unitards, but only because Jesse was fired, and the new coach Shelby allowed him in. Lyrics Freddie: 'This thing called love I just can't handle it This thing called love I must get round to it I ain't ready Crazy little thing called love This thing ('Boys: This Thing) called love (Boys: Called Love) It cries (Boys: Like a baby) In a cradle all night It swings (Boys: Woo Woo) It jives (Boys: Woo Woo) It shakes all over like a jelly fish (Boys: 'Oooh) '(With Boys): I kinda like it Crazy little thing called love There goes my baby She knows how to Rock n' roll She drives me crazy She gives me hot and cold fever Then she leaves me in a cool, cool sweat I gotta be cool, relax, get hip Get on my tracks Take a back seat, hitch-hike And take a long ride on my motor bike Until I'm ready Crazy little thing called love Yeah, I gotta be cool, relax, get hip Get on my tracks (With Boys harmonising:) Take a back seat, hitch-hike And take a long ride on my motor bike Until I'm ready (Boys: Ready Freddie) Crazy little thing called love This thing called love I just can't handle it This thing called love I must get round to it I ain't ready (Boys: ooh) (With Boys): Crazy little thing called love Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Crazy little thing called love (Boys: yeah, yeah) Trivia *This is the first time Freddie sings in any performance. *This is the first solo of Freddie's. Video Navigational Category:Songs Category:Season One Songs Category:Solos Category:Songs sung by Freddie Weathers Category:Glee: The Music, The Unitards, The Audition Songs